halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ajax 013/Archive5
Question can warmaster coropation be in necros i asked a while but got no reply.Eaite'Oodat 16:26, 22 July 2008 (UTC) UNSC Fighter Pics Do you have a pic for the Knife, Katana, and Claymore fighters? I could probably find/photoshop if you dont. SPARTAN 119 04:35, 1 June 2008 (UTC) More Vehicles Oh, Yeah, I also have two new vehicles, one for the UNSC and one for the Remanants. Please approve and add to Necros War UNSC/Remnant Vehicles template (If your making a Remnant Vehicle Template). If you think they need more work, let me know ASAP. *Tigershark-class Ballistic Missile Submarine *Type-63 Anti-Infantry Vehicle AKA Brute Slasher AKA "Satan's Lawnmower" Heads Up Just giving you a notice, your Template:Ajax Company didn't include PTI in it, seeing that it participated in Necros War. So, I will include mine in. However, if you feel it shouldn't be in your template, just remove it as that's fine by me... 19:02, 1 June 2008 (UTC) O_o No worries. It's kinda fun and relieving that PTI isn't the only company that was involved in the war. Will talk to you soon in MSN about those "stuff"... 19:39, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Couple of things........ #Well, the first thing is kinda obvious, I went and archived your extremely huge talk page. Now it's much more manageable. #Secondly, I was looking through the Spartans, and here's who I came up with for usable in the Necros era. Note this is only twos and I didn't bother to see who you'd already. Anyways, here's the links: Frederic-104, Randall (He's the only Spartan truly MIA), Kelly-087, Maria-062, Linda-058, James, Fhajad-084 (for that Human/Machina thinky with the too-hard-to-pronounce name), and the mysterious Gray Team. #Weren't you gonna give me a template to make earlier? #Please go ahead and check out the M864 Warthog Difficult Terrain Vehicle, since it's pretty much finished. That's it. Thanks, ciao. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 23:03, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Sewer is clogged Just joking. Anyways, just asking whether the Admins will be deleting those unused/irrelevant articles in Category:Candidates for Deletion. The list keeps on piling up and up...... 14:37, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Necros Vehicles and/or inspiration (AKA Command and Halo VIII) Do tell me if you want me to stop designing aspects of your vehicles for you, but anyway, I dusted off the PS2 and my copy of FFVIII and took a look at the inspiration for your Whale/Dolphin-class Landing Craft. Concerning the armament of the Landing Craft, the 40mm Misriah autocannon seems like the closest thing to what the Whale/Dolphin's inspiration was armed with, Judging from the amount to of damage it did when The chick nobody cares about shot that robot spider thing with the landing craft's gun. Also, Do you need a pic for you Tiger Heavy Battle Tank, cause I know it's based on the thing from Command and Conquer I wish I had in the my party in FFVIII instead of that useless bullet sponge when I was fighting the flying douchebag on the comms tower (come to think of it one would also be useful for beating that damned level in Halo 3 on the difficulty you've got to be fucking nuts to play on). Finally, In in the event you did not find my screwing around with the interwiki links amusing, perhaps because you are a fan of the chick nobody cares about best character in FFVIII that could kill Chuck Norris with her sharp fingernail or the useless bullet sponge Immortal goddess of badassness, I apoligize, as I don't want to end up like this guy. Weapon Template I was just wondering how I could make a weapon template for all the weapons I make. I saw yours and wanted one. --Lord Lycan 09:12, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Coyote "repairs" This is just to let you know, I moved around and resized the pics on your Coyote line of vehicles, in order to make it so the pictures werent making the infoboxes take up half the page or cover part of your template. BTW, would this work for your Pangolin PTT. Ranks are the ranks for UNSC the same and what s the highest ranked marine/navy i can make More Vehicle Pics Here's a pic of the Goanna ISV, please comment and approve for placement on the article if you like it. opinion on RP idea About 2-3 weeks ago, I proposed the idea of making an RP that borrows a bit from LOMI's Heralds of Chaos on the forum. As far as responses, Justanothergrunt supported the idea and parkster wanted to change the storyline to the point of unrecognizability. I need more opinions though, I'm sending this out to a few Halo Fanon users, starting with you and Subtank. Anyway, the basic concept is: Hey Ajax, earlier I asked u if it was ok 4 me 2 make a refugee space stattion 4 the Necros Era, and I been thinkin n wrote up most of a draftstory but need ure approval and advice. Thiings that I kinda need 2 know are, can human children be "recycled" into servants of the Necros within 8 hours, will there be a form of Necros with superhuman agility and acrobatic skill, would the Necros keep, say a mountain of half-finished sentinent beings, say they can't move are sttill dead, but are still watchung you, and if someone was deemed useful or skilled enough, would the Necros just replace parts of the brain so say a human was still a human, but was completely devoted to the Necros?...thnx Just Another GruntConverse 22:10, 5 June 2008 (UTC) F-778 Knife You might want to look at your F-778 Knife fighter's infobox. When I looked at it most recently, one of the sections on the infobox said: Affiliation: M19-D AA Missile Launcher Command]] I am not making this up. Advisory comment Dear Ajax 013, Your comment on the HAYABUSA forum is unacceptable, and as such, I have fully redacted. You should check the most recent correspondences. I believe it is unacceptable to misquote the administration as a whole. Thus, I have pre-emptively redacted the section until a conclusion has been reached. If you read the correspondences, you'll find that the administration is against banning Hayabusa. Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 14:48, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Sweet, thnx heaps (ahh! so much info!), b4 I was plannin on the main character tryin 2 save a classful of 5 yr olds, them all dyin n bein brought back as a mob to hunt her, but I rekon a Golem made of children would work heaps better, solves the gap 4 2 "baddies" i wanted for my story, and in regards to the "mountain" how about a the Necros temporarily in their "take-over" of the station, having allready emptied one of the supply/warehouse/rooms fill it entirely with a combination of bodies and the living all kinda compacted together in a barley breathable and not at all moveable environment, would that kinda fit in the Necros? Thanks heaps, btw if u want I can delete all the stuff off my page :) Just Another GruntConverse 05:35, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Necros Era Warships Are the ships listed on the article the only ships of that class in the Necros Era? I was thinking about creating a carrier of one class or another. Also, here are some ship names (OK, a lot of ship names) I thought of. Real-Life Warships *UNSC Missouri *UNSC Arizona *UNSC Lexington *UNSC Bunker Hill *UNSC Nimitz Halo Characters *UNSC Avery Johnson *UNSC Cortana *UNSC 117 (Interesting Fact: only UNSC ship whose name is a number) Call of Duty 4 References *UNSC Price *UNSC Paul Jackson *UNSC McTavish Command and Conquer References *UNSC McNeil *UNSC Pathe *UNSC Shepherd *UNSC Kane Final Fantasy References (You seem to have a lot of those) *UNSC Wallace *UNSC Shinra *UNSC Final Heaven AA Guns (Raijin-class destroyer names)'' *UNSC Flakveirling *UNSC Shilka *UNSC Gepard *UNSC Deathstalker *UNSC Skyguard Regarding Template:IV Ajax CO Don't you think that template is kinda long? Maybe make it be positioned to the left of the wiki? 13:33, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Ban I really think you need to ban Lord Lycon, after creating vandalism, swearing in my face, I think he deserves it. I mean, I didn't even curse in your face nor create vandalism, and yet you still banned me. It's in the rules. And don't give me that He apoligised crap, I apoligised, and you still left me banned.--''The'' [[User:The evil O,malley|'''O’''Malley]] 16:00, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Halo Fanon:Fanon of the Month Dear Admin, The Halo Fanon:Fanon of the Month has been delayed by a few days and no Winner/Featured Article was nominated for the month of June. Please consult this issue as fast as possible. Yours truly, 22:26, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Rank and ship naming You don't necessarily have to be above the rank of commander to have a ship named after you, though it isn't common. I know of two destroyers in the U.S. Navy during/post WWII named for men of ranks below commander. *USS Sullivan, named for the Sullivan brothers (I think they were all enlisted men), all five of whom died when the USS Juneau was sunk in WWII *USS Henderson (or something like that): named for a Marine pilot who rammed his fighter into a Japanese AA battery after his aircraft was hit several times. I know this usually only happens to those below commander in rare and extraordinary situations, and the person involved is almost invariably dead, but surely Sgt. Johnson and, as far as everyone except Cortana and the the Master Chief himself knows, SPARTAN 117, fit both of these criteria. Also, I was wondering whether persons in other branches of service than the Navy or Marines can have a ship named after them, as well as your stance on us naming Necros-era ships after fanon characters. I was thinking about naming one after my UNSC Air Force pilot Lt. Col. Ross East. I think blowing up a Covenant Assault Carrier (and killing the Prophet of Hostility in the process) warrants at least getting a destroyer named after you Text adventures, personal attacks, and n00bs I have been working on this text adventure called When Games Collide, where the Master Chief get transported into other game's universes, i.e. one where 117 is transported in Final Fantasy 8, plenty of room for funny situations in this one, ('117': "What kinda name is Squall?" "'Squall': A common one, what kinda name is John!?") and another that takes place in the Command and Conquer universe (Side with GDI or NOD, the Scrin will just try to kill you if you try to join them). Anyway, I would like to know your opinion on this "You Lose" message for one of the losing choices in the FF8 universe. The end might border on a personal attack/insult to those dumb unfortunate enough to click said losing choice. take a look at the "Lose Message, particularly the bold part. Is this considered a personal insult to a user? ''SPARTAN 117 fires a 14.5 mm round at the girl. She falls to the ground, her sweater stained red with blood. Suddenly a dog come out of nowhere and charges the Master Chief. The dog lunges at 117 with such force that his helmet is knocked off. The dog then procedes to rip the SPARTAN's throat out. Did you really think killing Rinoa was the right answer!? Does killing your allies do you any good in either of the two character's games (yes, you can attack your allies in FF8). '''You lose, n00b'.'' Help on Halo Roleplay Wiki: Templates Subtank told me to contact an admin on Halopedia or Halofanon, we're having some problems with our templates. The character infobox isn't turning out how it should be, and Sub is having problems with his templates. Do you think you could help out? --Lord Lycan 15:22, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Necros Attacks on Earth and Warships I was if the Necros ever actually attempt an invasion of Earth. I was planning on adding a "Third Battle of Earth" scenario to my Necros war characters. Also, do the Necros actually name their ships or are those class names (Jenova-class Super Dreadnought, Leviathan-class Supercarrier etc) just ONI codenames for classes. Take your Jenova-class Super Dreadnought, does each one have it's own name, i.e. Jenova, Ultimecia, Sephiroth etc (The FFVII/FFVIII references strike again!!!!), or are they just three Necros Jenova-class Super Dreadnoughts. Common Denominator Hey, Ajax, any interest in voicing a part in the machinima Common Denominator? We've written a complete draft for the first episode (not posted) and outlined the rest of the story. We have a capture card, and can successfully record gameplay. So, we can definitively start production of the show once we secure enough committed voice-actors (we've already got a few). Any interest? --Dragonclaws(talk) 20:37, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, thanks for the reminder. I'll get to that when I can. --Dragonclaws(talk) 01:27, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Necros I was wondering if I could enter my Shield Corp. into the Necros effect. I call it effect because if it is as big as I think it is, it will effect everyone.--Kebath 'Holoree 01:12, 12 June 2008 (UTC) What program are you using to create all of these ships?--Kebath 'Holoree 01:29, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Please Delete all of my articles For some reason I cannot edit my articles (or any artices for that matter), and I cannot add more to my articles. Whenever I click on the edit tab, it sends me to either an external link that does not work, or it forces me to save something. If you can help me in any way, it would be much appreciated.--Gebr 'Jar Bobatee 20:58, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks--Gebr 'Jar Bobatee 21:10, 14 June 2008 (UTC) One Last Thing...sorry Yeah, I've just found out that my profile was faulty. I've accidentally created two other accounts, both of which work perfectly, if this is agianst any rules on Halo Fanon, please don't remove me from the site, thanks.--Gebr 'Jar Bobatee 23:12, 14 June 2008 (UTC) I can go onto the IRC now. Just give me a wave and I'll be online...Subtank 13:51, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Two things #I think you should create a page for the new Plasma Rifle, as it's purpose and abilities have changed. Perhaps call it the Type-25B Directed Energy Rifle (or whatever it's called during the Great War) #I found a few more ghost type words for you: geist, tenma, akki and akuma. And just to note it, the last three are Japanese translations of demon. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 19:39, 15 June 2008 (UTC) New Vehicle, pending your approval I have created a new vehicle based on your Whale-class LCP/V, the Orca-class Landing Support Craft, please give opinion, make any improvements, and put it on the UNSC Necros War template if you like it. I know it's short, but I figured you covered most of the details in that Whale's article. I also noticed that your Whale-class LCP/V pic shows in origin as the Landing Craft from Final Fantasy VIII clearly, as if you look closely, you can see Squall standing in the turret, but I'm assuming he can stay that I'd be wasting my time Photoshopping him out. Problems... There is a possibility that User:SPARTAN Rozh may be the sockpuppet of User:Rozh. Anyways, just bringing you that report... - H107SubtleTank 05:20, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Urgent: Rules regarding use of the same account on multiple computers I do this at the risk of sounding like a total n00b, but I will be on vacation in Canada and the UK over the next three weeks, but I may have access to a computer at some point. I will probably spend some time on this wiki if I do. Only problem, I know two users on one computer/IP address (sockpuppets) are banned, I'm unsure about one user on two computers. I thought you or one of the other admins might think something odd is going on if SPARTAN 119 is seen using IP addresses in Norman, Oklahoma, USA, Toronto, Ontario, Canada, AND Bridgend, Wales, UK. Please reply by tomorrow (I'm leaving on Thursday, and if there's no rule against this, let the admins know nothing weird is going on with 119. Here's your pics Here you go: *Image:Elephant 1 - Copy.jpg *Image:Elephant 1.jpg *Image:Elephant 2.jpg *Image:Elephant 3.jpg I hope they're what you wanted. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 15:03, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Starships of the Necros War Something tells me that differentiating between starships on the battlefield in the Necros universe would be very hard to do. --Beatmaster180 17:59, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Wondering I was wondering if I could Throw my ROMAN Hybrid Projectinto the Necros War? Picture well yes i used the same blue for the armour i really liked the design of the ships and seen asthough i only made outlines of my Taurus made ships but if you check my Taurus Omega made ships ul see that i was starting them in detail then i saw the blue for the armour thought it looked hreat thanks, J!MMY''8806 11:30, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Call me pathetic, again, out loud please.--'O'Malley (notice the ''O)' Ship Art Hey, if you get some free time on your hands, would you mind making one of those awesome ship pictures (like the exhaustive series you did for your Necros-War-era ones...) for my Leonidas-class Heavy Battleship? I would appreciate it very much. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 20:23, 22 June 2008 (UTC) *Perfectly fine by me. Much obliged to you, mate. Oh, and I was wondering if I could somehow help out on your Necros War project. Lots of articles that need to be "blued", if you know what I mean. Up to you, though. SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 14:01, 23 June 2008 (UTC) *Give me the basic info for the M11 Ghillie Suit, the SRS99G-S3, and the TITAN laser, so I know how you want them to be worked. I'll work on the "equipment and weapons" team. This whole Era-wide-RP sounds fun, and since I can't participate (damnit), I decided to improve on the articles. SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 14:59, 23 June 2008 (UTC) *Welll... the character I'd bring, SPARTAN-091 is already in play as someone you designed. As I don't like making new characters because I'm lazy, I can't make a new S-IV. So, long story short, I can't join. Unlessss... Yuki's not part of the Necros War. Anyway, i'll work on them articles and get 'em done by the end of this week. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 15:47, 23 June 2008 (UTC) *Awesome. Thanks very much. SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 18:16, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Necros Stuffles Okay, the M11 Ghillie Suit is complete. Read it over and let me know if I need to change anything. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 19:09, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Heh, that's total bullshit. You were ALWAYS, against me ever since I came up with the 'absurd' idea of no Necros project (I couldn't care less about that at this rate), even though I acted this way ''before I flamed your fanon specificlly, and I doubt it's cooinsidence. And WTF do you mean 'latest outburst'? Anything I did recently, is insignificant next to that unadminlly statement. So that's a shitty arguement. And my so called 'ban dodgeing', is just simple statements in my own defense, nothing more. (But after noticing how easy 'ban dodging' is, I can do mor if you'd like, and it would be really really easy.) BTW, wouldn't it be easier (and less painful) to discuss this on Xbox live? And end this game of wac-a-mole? Necros vehicle conflict OK, so I copied off a list of your USR vehicles so I could make new ones, but I forgot to check what had already been made.... in the end, I seemingly wasted my time designing the Gremlin, Goblin and Revenant only to discover that they'd already been made. However, since my designs are rather different, would it be possible for me to create three new vehicles that I could use these designs on? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 14:37, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Necros Species Image Hmmm... I was watching a B-grade SF/Horror film the last weekend, and I found a pic that reminds me of Necros. Can't download it, unfortunately, but it's right here: http://www.imdb.com/media/rm2899482880/tt0120458 I'll keep looking and see if I can't find one that looks better... Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 21:37, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :Per topic above, could it be those Machines in Matrix franchise? Or are they similar to those of Phantoms from the FF:Spirit Within? - Artificial|Intelligence 22:08, 24 June 2008 (UTC) OK then, thanks. And as for names, I'll just use those ones I told you before, but you had no use for. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 21:46, 24 June 2008 (UTC) *Hahaha! So you've seen it too! Such a gross movie, but still sort of "engrossing"... (wow, that was an atrocious pun...) Yeah, that's basically what I thought of when I first saw your Necros idea... SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 22:11, 24 June 2008 (UTC) RE: Machines and stuff Well, I presume that the Phantoms were robots before they became ghosts but after analysing your reply, I guess Necros are different...hmm...this Necros is very similar to a faction...I just can't recall it...I hate my memory!! - Artificial|Intelligence 22:21, 24 June 2008 (UTC) The apophis carrier can i had some nuclear warhead to the carrier? CF 13:09, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Nukes and antimatter warheads Now that the Apohis has some nukes aboard, do you mind if I give all the Necros-Era ship classes (except the Raijin-class) the ability to carry AVENGER Nukes and APOCALYPSE Antimatter missiles? BTW, the F/I 905 Claymores Ross East Jr.'s UNSCAF 3rd Canadian Volunteer Squadron can carry a single antimatter or nuclear missile if all other ordinace is removed, in the smae way a Longsword can carry a single Shiva missile, can I put the Nukes/Antimatter warheads on the Claymores infobox, or should that be a custom modification? comment can yoiu add some comments to the apophis cruiser CF 16:59, 25 June 2008 (UTC) OK, I was looking at your user page, and I saw that there are still a lot of Necros templates, so are there any that you'd like me to make? I noticed that none of the Brute ones have been done, and you still need the Covenant tech. Also, can I get a basic idea on the following UNSC (Necros) stuff so I can work on them: Barracuda, Shark, Pelican Command Ship, M33 Revolver, M72 Sonic Cannon, Frag Grenade, Flash-Bang Grenade, Dual-Purpose Grenade, all the Joint Weapons, ECM Tech, MOLE, WEASEL, and all the Mobile Equipment. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 15:40, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Brute in the necros war i strongly suggest yopu to take a look to the Loyalist Dreadnaught for the for the brute ship CF 23:27, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Cooperation I haven't actually got a word from you on whether Jared is in charge of Indigo Company or not... So, I can't develop some concepts for the company's specialty, and of how its members were trained. Please let me know the status on that as soon as you can. On another note, are there any more UNSC weapons or equipment that have to do with recon/snipers? I'd love to work on those since I have a basic understanding of long-range and reconaissance things. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 23:34, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ORLYNAO?!? I didn't know that; since they had different model numbers, I figured they were different craft. Also, since you changed the Type-64 Yurei to the A-64 Yurei, does this go the same with the Yurei on the vehicle template? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 18:36, 27 June 2008 (UTC) *'Ello? Anything? Are you out there? I need to know if I can improve anything else. Gimme a project and I'll work on it. But I need to hear from you. See above for what I need to know about. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 22:49, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Scout+ Armour Question Scout+ armour is experimental does this mean it does not have a MJOLNIR VII(I) variant? Hasharin 15:14, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Possible Ban Dodge Look at this users ip compared to the other iP you just banned. Thanks, H*bad (talk) Can I do whatever I like with the Brute weapon/vehicles? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 14:11, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Sorry, I've been hard at my machinima, but i have an intro sorted...just was holding back till I found some better info regarding the Necros themselves and their technology and ships... I doubt it'll be ready for a while, sorry... Several Things #OK, please look through all the articles in this section of my userpage: link. #Did you want the Elite Energy Shield separated into two articles, one for each variant, or did you just want me to get rid of one of the variants? #I need a modified Vorenus pistol, smoke grenades and a katana; are they already there, or must I make them? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 22:52, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Grace my talk page with Necros info please...... OK, I'm gonna attempt to go on a massive Necros article spree. Give me your basic idea on the following articles (aka everything left minus Vorenus/Necros articles and ships): *Owl *Dolphin *Remaining UNSC weapons *Remaining UNSC Tech *Remaining USR Tech (actually, there's nothing on the template yet) *Machina Weapons (to get the idea of what I plan on, see S-119's Machina Vehicles page; it'd probably end up like that) *GEARS Project *All Plainsfierian Weapons *All Plainsfierian Vehicles Now, you can either put this on my talk page or in the new article drive forum, but please don't try to give it to me on IRC (too much trouble, for both you and me) --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 20:49, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Vorenus Gunships Why is the Vorenus' medium gunship more heavily armed than the heavy gunship (18 AT missiles vs. 6)? Also, why does the light gunship have only air to air missiles and the heavy gunship only air to ground missiles? More Vorenus Shouldn't the Vorenus' light fighters have at least a couple air-to-air missiles. Otherwise they will be armed only with two railguns. Does it really make sense that fighter capable of leaving the atmosphere of a planet be armed with only short range, unguided, line of sight weapons? It'll get blown to pieces by Necros missile and laser technology..... or is that the idea? Also, Necros stufflz I read your reply to Justanothergrunt about necros infantry, and that got me wondering, would it be possible for UNSC special forces to rescue someone from a Necros conversion ship's "killing floor" after they have had their arms and legs replaced with cybernetic parts, but before there brain was lobotomized and destryed, effectively creating a cost-free supersoldier with stolen Necros tech. Lolz on the 666 <-- EVIL!!! - Artificial | Intelligence 03:00, 8 July 2008 (UTC)